1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to graphical user interfaces and, more specifically, to a graphical user interface for managing discussion topics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In business and personal relationships, two or more individuals can meet to discuss topics and/or manage projects. Meeting discussions typically include current projects/topics and/or future projects/topics. The discussions can be quite complex and involve several different issues.
Oftentimes, an individual makes reminders to himself or herself of issues or topics to discuss with one or more other individuals at the next opportunity. The issues or topics for future discussion are often realized by the individual at a time when he or she is not presently meeting with the other individual(s) with which the issue or topic is to be discussed. Therefore, the individual needs to document his or her thoughts as a “reminder” to discuss the issue or topic at the next occasion. Examples of forms for making reminders include sending emails-to-self, writing sticky notes, creating calendar entries, and the like. Unfortunately, it can become cumbersome for the individual to manage various reminders, especially when the number of reminders is larger or when the reminders are made in various forms (email, sticky note, calendar entries, etc.). As a result, issues are often overlooked at the next meeting between an individual and the other individual(s) with which the issue should have been discussed.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more effective way to manage discussion topics.